Rockstar Problems
by eclips22
Summary: Srry this storry may suck at first but dont worry it will get better so keep reading and find out! :
1. My imortal

Chapter 1mmy imoral

Rockstar Problems

**"Hello class"said our substitute teacher."Today were going to learn how to multiply fractions" said**

**"Sir we've alredy learnd that and t****h****is is the last day of school"Ino **** is my has long blond hair and blue she has a purple streak in her hair.I have two other best friends is one of is very shy,but when its just the four of us she seems like the gosip girl of the year she has a blue typ color hair verry theres Tenten shes the normal one,not shy,not wilde,not crazy just well has black hair her hair is natrally brown but she dyed it.**

**Then theres me Sakura,I have pink hair im probley the abnormal person of this group.I hate rockstars all i like is well clasic music like violin and country music stuff like that and im also the tom-boy.**

** I raised my hand."Yes Sakura?" asked."Sir Ino is rite we have learnd this, was going to giv us a free day since its the last day of school"I said."Let me check"he checked the paper left for grunted."well it seems is rite this is your free day"he said" also says this is the last period that means you are free to go in two minuts"he the kids shighed,we wanted to get out and NOW!.**

**Wait he just said two minutes but class just all the kids noticed they cherred.**

** When school was over I waited on the bench infront of the school for the they came out they sat by me.**

**"Geuss what"Ino screeched with exsitment."What?"I asked with no emotion."I got Four tickets to the 'Heros falling'concert i absoulutly LOVE them"her and the two others' squeeld."No no no no no and no way am i going!"i yelled."Come on Saki pleace"Tenten asked sweatly."Nope"i Hinata did that thing were she fake crys but real tears come out."pleace"she pleaded."Ugh Fine!"I yelled."okay i'll come to your house at five"Ino said**

** Later that day Ino came to pick me was wearing a purple one sleaved shirt with a purple skirt and black was warin a whight and pink dress shirt with a pair of red wore a blue speghetie strap shirt and a pair of red skinneys with a black head me i wore a purple short sleve shirt with a pair of jeans that had a rip in the leg.I had a pair of old sneakers on with a gray and red hoodie.**

**"Sakura you cant wear that"Ino said."Im wearing it i dont care"I was the day i was going to loose my hearing to a stupid little boyband."Fine then lets get to that concert!"Hinata who wasn't very shy rite now got to the the we got there we walked in,I said i was going to get somthing to drink but i really went to the back i could open the door someone eles came in and HIT ME WITH THE DOOR!."OW!"i scremed."oh um are you okay?"He asked."what dose it look like?"i looked up."Pleace dont scream my name!"he pleaded."Why would i scream your name i dont evan know it"I said confused."wait you dont know who i am?"he asked"Oh so im not that popular"he said again."oh wait now your that guy who's perfotming at the concert"i just noded."Great i try and get away from the rockstar and i end up meeting the rockstar"i said sarcasticly."So you dont know my name hey"he said."My names Naruto"he is this guy stuck up! i thout.I got up and my hood on my hoodie that was now stained with mud fell down."Wait your,not a guy?"he said."Oh thanks thats what every Girl wants to hear a guy calling them a guy"i said sarcasticly."I bet you dont know the difrents between a girl and a guy all you notice is those stuck up brats"I said."Whats your problem umm can i have a name?"he asked cutting himself off."Hm okay my name means Cherry Blossom"i said.".I was liking this game in my mind i kept repeat 'this game is called diss the rockstar'"okay cherry blossom in japaness is Sakura so...What is your problem sakura?"He asked."Huh" i asked i was to bussy laughing."Whats your problem you dont know me you hate me do you hate every thing?"he asked.I stoped laughing there."NO! I DONT HATE EVERY THING JUST STUPID ROCKSTARS AND I HATE YOU THE MOST!"i seemed to be suprised that i yelled at him like he's never been yelled at in centerys."i-im sorry"i said in a quit tone."Its okay Sakura"he said.I hated yelling evan yelling at some one i hate.I started to cry.I started to pray."what are you doing?"Naruto when i had a flash back.**

**"I HATE YOU!"i yelled at got into a mager fight."OH YEA I HATE YOU MORE!"he said then stormed he was in the middle of the street a car came top speed."SAI!"i yelled trying to get him off the road,but it was to late the driver hit never found the driver but they found Sai,and me crying by his side.I was only 10 when this my flash back stoped.**

**"whats wrog"Naruto asked me.i ran off back to the concert to tell the others i was said i i didn't know was i lost my cellphone.I left it with Naruto by aksident.**

**Narutos Pov**

**She ran off like she was going to be late for somthing.i looked down and saw a cellphone probley hers.I picked it up and opened it,I was rite her name was Sakura but how was i supose to get her phone back to her?I looked threw her contacts then i found a contact that said 'House phone'I pressed start picked up."Hello?''the female voice said."Sakura?'' I asked."Yes?"She said.'You droped your phone were do you live?"I asked."24 cresent road"she said."I'll giv it to you after the concert"I said okay and hung up.I went backstage with my band i heard 'PUT YOU HANDS TOGETHER FOR...HEROS FALLING!'the anouser ,Itachi,****Shikamaru and me walked on you could hear was screaming sang our first song called 'I'll prove to you' it went like**

_I can prove to you that ima be the rite guy i can prove that im the one for you_

_I can prove to you i can prove to you_

_Oh baby if you gave me the chanch to fly by your side Baby when i look into your eyes_

_I see love that can not be denied_

_I can prove to you that im your friend i can prove to you_

**Finaly the concert was over after a whole hour and a half.'I can finally see my Cherry Blosom'i thout.'wait what am i thinking she hates me she isnt my cherry blossom'I thout again.**

**I got to her house and knocked on the door.A little girl awnserd."Hewo?"she said in the sweetest voice."Is Sakura home?"I asked her**

**"One Swecound"She said."SAKI!"She yelled"Thweres a Cwute Bwoy Here To Swee wu"She said.I chucled at how she talked it was cute.**

**Then Sakura came down hair was in a poney tail was wearing a pink bunny shirt with baloon disighnes on it and a pair of blue pj i gess was her little sister went back in the house."Oh so you werent lieing when you said you were a girl"I said."Why would i lie about being a girl?"she asked."Oh well dont matter now can i have my Cell?"She asked."first i have a qustin"i said.":What?"she said like she wasnt in the mood for qustins."Never mind i'll ask you tomorow" I said i gave her her phone and left.**

**Sakuka's Pov**

**I went upstairs to put my little sister to she went to sleep i went to my room and started crying was my bffl(best friends for life).It was all my fault that he now i only have one person to depend on and thats my little sister whos only my mom and dad left when i was 12that was four years left right after Michiko was born. Her name means beautiful knowledge child.I love her.I turned on my MP3 and lisend to my was the song that played at Sai's funeral.I cryed myself to sleep that dream was strange heres what it was**

**i was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree when i saw someone coming towards the they were close enough i looked at who it was it was sat next to me."Sai?"i turned his head to look at me and just smiled."Sai i thout you were dead?"i said confused."Same old Saki" he said."Sai what are you doing here?"I asked."Cant i visit my friend in her dreams?"He asked."Dream?"i said."Yes dream"he replied."Lisen Sakura that Naruto boy is going to be your friend let him be your friend let him replace me okay?"He said."Sai No!he is just a stuckup popstar okay now i dont like yelling and thats why why why you got killed!"I yelled trying hard not to."Sakura calm down!"He said."Just let one guy come in your life pleace for me"he said."fine for you"then he was gone.**

**I woke up.I heard the door i looked out the window it was Naruto.I opend my door remembering what i told Sai.''Yes?"i said casully."I said i was coming back to ask that qustion"Naruto said."whats your qustion?"i asked."Why were you crying after you yelled at me?"**


	2. Knowin You Somewhere

Chapter2 Knowin You Somehow

Rockstar Problems

Sakuras Pov

**How was i supose to awnser that? I killed my bestest briend by yelling at him?**

**"umm well you see when i was supppppppper young i kinda well yelled at someone and-and"thats when i broke down in tears**

**"Sakura you dont have to tell me if you dont want to its alright"Naruto said to me.**

**I was about to say yes but then i had to confess about what happend to someone.**

**"when i was 10 i yelled at my bestest friend in the world"I said holding back sobs."he made me angry and i yelled he stormed midway of**

**crossing the road a drunk driver came and hit him..."I couldnt continue.**

**Naruto hugged me and said."Shh its okay"**

**I cryed into his chess.I looked up at him knowing my sister had to get up for daycare.I told him to come in.I shut the door and said one sec.I ran up staires to wake my little sister.**

**"Michi get up time for daycare hunny''i said sweetly**

**"Wissy do wi have to gow?"she asked tiredly.**

**"Yes baby girl sissy got stuff to do come on baby girl"**

**She got up i gave her breakfast and got her ready to go,she got onto the bus andsaid good bye i gave her a kiss and also said goodbye.**

**I went back into the house and asked Naruto if he'd wanted anything to eat he said no.**

**I heard a loud beating on the door that frightend me,but what frightend me the most was who was at it.**

**I geuss Naruto saw me shaking because he rushed to see who it was.**

**"What are you doing here?"I asked knowingthe awnser**

**"You said if i hadnt killed your sister i could get my reward by killing you!"he hissed**

**Naruto hid befor we started talking i could tell he was just as or mabey evan more scared than i was.**

**"No pleace dont"I grabed put a knife to my neck i was exspecting pain any secound but i never felt closed**

**i felt releas i looked and saw a bleeding Itatchi,lid on the ground.**

**He whisperd "ill get you yet saki"**

**I looked and saw Naruto with a kichen knife.**

**"THANKYOU NARU-SUN!"I yelled hapily hugging him**

**"Its alright Sakura"he said"I only wanted to save you and thats all i thought about was well saving you".**

**He put his hand on the back of his head smiling and blushing wich I thought was cute.**

**Later i had sent my sister to our aunts.I wanted to get to know naruto it was kida like i knew him somehow.**

**Ino came to my house and rang the doorbell wich was bad because she was obsessed with naruto.**

**Naruto went to awnser i never stoped him i thought it be funny.**

**He awnsered an Ino takled him she kissed him ON THE LIPS!i kinda got mad but he was letting her so i never got up although i was starting**

**To hate H-A-T-E him again for letting some random chick that just happend to be one of my bestfriends kiss him.**

**I dont know why i felt like that i well just did.**

**"Hes such a jerk"i thought to myself"Sai was verey wrong to let a guy espeshalie this guy come into my life.**

**I Countinued in my thoughts .But verey soon could not cocentrate because of Naruto freaking out that some randome chick had**

**just kissed him unespectedly.I started likeing him again cause he finally did something.**

**Ino just stood there drooling over this well Rockstar Problem!**

**He looked at Ino and said "Why'd the hell did you kiss me!"he yelled."Well your verey hot!"she said.**

**"Well sorry but i have a girlfriend!"that upsetted me and i dont know why but he hesetates when she asked who.**

**"ummmmmmm SAKURA!"i opend my eyes wide."SAKI!"she asked him**

**I couldnt belive it either my eyes was all i could mannage to say in a whisper tho so no one heard me.**

**"SAKI! wow i never exspected that"Ino said."Well belive it!"Naruto said looking nervous**

**"Oh yeah well then kiss her!"Ino said smirking.I think she was angry with me because she knew i hated kisses.**

**The lasst tim a guy kissed me i fliped!And thats when all of that crap happend.**

**Flash Back**

**Sai looked me into my were filled with love.**

**"Sai i-i love you to"I said to kissed me and i couldnt think of a reaction so i flipped at him.**

**"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD KISS ME"i yelled i wasnt ready yet.**

**"WELL YOU SHOULDNT OF SAID YOU LOVE ME!"he told me**

**End Of Flashback**

**I began to cry ,Naruto was worried.I think thats like part of his haretage cause he worries alot!**

**He came over and whispered in my ear loud enough so only i could hear.**

**"Dont worry i wont kiss you if you dont want me to"he told me**

**"Well go on kiss the ugly thing"Ino said wich made me cry even more.**

**Sai and everyone eles told me not to trust her and now i would never trust her again let alone be her friend.**

**Naruto stood well if shes so ugly it must be opposite day because trust me shes beutiful unlike some**

**ummm YOU!"he yelled i was sure every one could hear cause it managed to hurt my ears.**

**Ino ran crying i was somewhat greatful for it.**

**"T-thanks N-Na-Naruto"i studdered out."I got one quistion"he asked"What?"I awnsered**

**"Why wouldnt you wanna kiss you heard you stupid friend im HOT!"he said**

**I got up and slaped him."If you'd payed any attention to how many times ive cryed over little things today**

**you might of figured it out jerk of course you probly wouldnt because your brains to small"I said he looked hurt**

**i honestly didnt care."GET OUT!"i yelled**

**Thx for reading! :3 ;3**


End file.
